


The Secret Diary of Tim Gunn, Season Seven: Challenge One

by sheafrotherdon



Series: The Secret Diary of Tim Gunn, Season Seven [1]
Category: Project Runway (US) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Challenge (spoilers for PR 7x01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Diary of Tim Gunn, Season Seven: Challenge One

**[date redacted]: First Day of Shooting**

Diary –

Oh, New York. Were you flesh and blood I would buy you a dirty, _dirty_ martini and keep you out until dawn, whispering pithy fashion critiques in your ear until you blushed and called me naughty. I am so glad to be back that words fail. Please know you will always be a classic Givenchy to me – jet black, well pressed, smelling faintly of lilacs, and if some ne'er-do-well left you hanging in sunlight just long enough for your hem to gray, I would hope their shame consume them in a pure, bright flame.

This crop of designers holds genuine promise. I predict shrieking drama from at least two, and pageant-worthy gowns in six out of the first eight challenges. Jonathan told me his mantra is 'gritty meets pretty', and I thought immediately of the summer of 1991. It still astonishes me that people can do such things while laying a patio.

An early start tomorrow – Central Park for a rather down-scale Christo and Jean-Claude event. May the gods watch over me and arrange for the lamé to be savagely ruined by squirrels run amok.

Fais des beaux rêves, my sweet.

Tim

**[date redacted]: First Challenge**

Diary –

Ping confounds me. She is seventy-eight or -nine percent adorable in her eccentricity, yet I fear what havoc she may wreck with straight pins and an abundance of puckish whimsy. I am more comfortable around Anthony, who is a fabulously spirited hoot, and enjoy Pamela for the _joie de Nina_ she brings to the workroom. Jay concerns me, as would any individual who designed primary though the medium of pompoms, and Jeaneane should perhaps be sponsored by Kleenex in the manner that Top Chef contestants are sponsored by Glad.

Still, I had fun today, not least of which because I spent four glorious hours sipping vodka gimlets and helping Heidi select her runway outfit for the morrow. The darling is pregnant again and oh, how she glows. Bursting with new life she yet works a pair of heels more professionally than Alexis Colby worked over her husbands, and such dedication to a finely turned calf does my heart good.

I have stayed up too late this evening, lured by the promise of dinner with entertaining friends. Were I a stronger soul I would have left before the dark chocolate mousse with fresh shaved ginger was placed before me, a spoon laid at my fingertips, but alas, I am deeply mortal, and will pay for this come morning.

And so I must wish you good night, dear diary. Bon nuit. Le chat est sur le table.

Tim.

**[date redacted]: First Runway Show.**

Dear Seth Aaron –

Jeffrey Sebelia wishes to see his Bryant Park collection returned.

Severely unamused.

Tim


End file.
